A Dream Within A Dream
by LadyLoveless
Summary: Jaden's been having strange dreams. When her world is taken over by the darkness, she turns to the light just in time.. The question, Why is this voice calling her 'The Key? a SoraOC fic.
1. Oblivion

**_A Dream Within A Dream_**

Hey there! I'm Odd and I'm back! With 2, count them TWO stories! Updated in the SAME day! sniff sniff I'm so proud... This is my first 'Kingdom Hearts' story, so I really need you to tell me if you like it or not. This chapter might be a little confusing, but it'll all make sense soon. This will be a Sora/oc (original charector) story. PS: Any words that have a after them will have a definition at the end of the chapter. Just so you aren't too confused!

Chaptor one- **Oblivion **

_**Take this kiss upon the brow!**_

_**And, in parting from you now,**_

_**Thus much let me avow-**_

_**You are not wrong, who deem **_

_**That my days have been a dream;**_

_**Yet if hope has flown away**_

_**In a night, or in a day,**_

_**In a vision, or in none,**_

_**Is it therefore the less gone?**_

_**All that we see or seem**_

_**Is but a dream within a dream.**_

'A Dream Within A Dream'

Edgar Allan Poe

_**Wake up child. **_

_Where am I? _

_**You are here. **_

_Who are you? _

_**It's time to wake up, he'll be here soon. **_

_Who? Who will be here soon? _

_**Your destiny. **_

_But why? _

_**Does it matter? **_

_**They will be here soon. Your world will be covered in darkness. There will be nothing left. Discover your power young one. Open the door. **_

_Open the door...What door? Who will be here. Why will everything be in darkness. Why...When I already am.._

_**It's too late! They're here! Sora! Find him, he is the key to the door.**_

_WHAT DOOR! PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!_

_**WAKE UP!**_

"WHO ARE YOU!" Screaming, a girl shot up in bed. She looked around wildly. 'Nothing out of place.' She thought to herself. 'It was nothing. Only a...dream.'

_**Find him...He is the key...**_

She gripped her head as the voice rang through it.

_**He's here, your destiney. FIND HIM!**_

She screamed again. Suddenly hundreds of black things sprang from the shadows of her room. All their eyes turned to the center of the room, where a human shaped shadow was growing.

The girl stared in shock. What were these...things...Why were they in her room?

A boy. A tall, masculine, silver haired boy emerged from the shadow.

This was her? This...beauty? This velumpsious girl infront of him was the final power? Riku just couldn't beleive it. She was beautiful, but...she looked so...fragile. There was nothing in her claret eyes, only sadness, only pain, only betrail. (sp?) Just like his.

"Who...are you?"

Who was he? This empty, aquamarine eyed boy. He scared her, Almost as much as her father did.

"Riku."

"Ri..ku.. Why are you here? Are you an orphan too?"

"No. Im here..for Creed."

"What do you want with Creed? Is she important to you?"

"The darkness needs her. She is the key to our power. She..is destiny."

"I...am truly sorry Riku. Creed...she...she's gone." The girl bowed he head.

"Gone?" He asked skepticly, raising an eyebrow.

"She died...because of her father. "

'Chikuso This is just great. Malifecent won't be pleased...'

'So? Since when is that witch in charge of you.?'

Riku shook his head slightly. Stupid voices. He looked to the girl again. She was stretching, her thick chestnut curls spilling over her shoulders and into her face. A thought struck him.

"If you aren't Creed, then who are you?"

"I am Creed, in a sense."

"What? You make no sense girl."

"I am nothing. "

Her claret eyes bore into him, making him nervous.

"Leave Riku. Her soul is no longer here."

"I'll leave when I feel like it...Creed."

Riku advanced towards her.

"Lies, no matter how convincing, will NOT fool me. The darkness raidiating from you is greater than all of the others, even more than the crooks , the murderers. You are Creed. You are the key."

"I'm not! I'm Jaden, I'm a person, not a key! I can't open any door..."

Riku's eyes widend. He hadn't said anything about the door. How did she know?

"Sora..." she murmered, her eyes glazed, "Sora...is..MY destiny... "

"SORA! That weakling isn't ANYONE'S destiny! I am! I'm supposed to be the one, not him! Maleficent said so..."

_**"..You've been had..."**_

Riku stared. She was about to be kidnapped, and this girl, Jaden she says, stares him in the face, calmly and quietly, and tells him lies. Then goes on to talk about Sora, and now...he didn't know what she was saying.

_**"You have been lied to boy...Riku. That witch doesn't care about you or Kairi. She's using you for her domination. You WILL be destroyed."**_

"What's going on?" Riku started backing away from the girl. Her eyes... they weren't hers anymore...they were vermillion. And her voice...it wasn't her's...

_**"Listen, and listen well. I am destiny. I know all. You have not the power to wield Sora's keyblade, nor will you ever. Maleficent is trying to change YOUR destiny. Sora can't do this alone. Your destiny is to be with him, on the side of good, fighting AGAINST Maleficent! She has given you a weapon that clouds your eyes and binds you to her spell. She is blinding you to the truth! Riku...Sora is not your enemy. He is fighting to save you, Kairi, and all worlds. Fight with him, do not doubt what is in your heart. The keyblade is not yours, the dark sword that unlocks people's hearts is not yours. The Opalescent Sword is yours. It's in a new world you havn't been to, hidden to all but you, if you open your eyes. Everyone, and everything will be there."**_

"What's going on! Who and what will be there? Stop being so vague, dammit!"

Riku shot up in his bed, struggling for breath. _'What's going on? What did it all mean?'_

_**I stand amid the roar**_

_**Of a surf-tormented shore,**_

_**And I hold within my hand**_

_**Grains of the golden sand-**_

_**How few! yet how they creep**_

_**Through my fingers to the deep,**_

_**While I weep - while I weep!**_

_**O God! can I not save**_

_**One from the pitiless wave?**_

_**Is all that we see or seem**_

_**But a dream within a dream?**_

'A Dream Within A Dream'

Edgar Allan Poe

END

CLARET- Dark purplish red

VERMILLION- Bright red or scarlet

CHIKUSO- I think it means something like 'dammit' in jappaneese. I've lost my list, Oh no!

OPALESCENT-reflecting irridescent light, meaning the rainbow display of colors that can be seen on soap bubbles. (Haha! Riku gets a rainbow key! . )


	2. Another star blinks out

Yay! Another chaptor! Two cheers fer me! lol. I know the first chap. was a bit confusing but some things will be answered. And yes, I am well aware that Ansem took over Riku, and that it was really him controling the heartless, but I decided to let that be known to Riku later. Alright! time to meet 'Creed'!

"talking"

**'Thoughts'**

_'character Wrighting'_

Chaptor two -**Another star blinks out **

_**From childhood's hour I have not been**_

_**As others were; I have not seen**_

_**As others saw; I could not bring**_

_**My passions from a common spring.**_

_**From the same source I have not taken**_

_**My sorrow; I could not awaken**_

_**My heart and joy at the same tone;**_

_**And all that I loved, I loved alone.**_

"Alone"

Edgar Allan Poe

_'I've known for a long time that I'm not normal. Maybe the cause is my family, or maybe I was meant to be this way, always dreaming. I think the biggest possibility is that...Spanaway, Washington, is **the **most boring place on Earth. It's a small place that practicaly no one's ever heard of. But I suppose that's beside the point. _

_The point I'm trying to make is that I'm not a normal 16 year old girl. I suppose there is no real 'normal' teenager in the world, but if you're one of the steriotypes, then I'm far from normal. Even the goths hate me. Guess I'm too abnormal for the. Then again, most girls can't levitate. _

_The thing is, I'm a punk tomboy, who's always been depressed, always been outcasted, and has some freaky deaky powers. I've no idea where they came from, they're just there. To be honest, I wouldn't know if it came from a family inheritance. _

_My mom died when I was 5. My dad's been beating me since. He's just been recently thrown in jail for the possesion, use, and selling of coccain. (sp?) Big surprise? NOT._

_So now I've been thrown into some dump they labled an orphanage. (More like an animal shelter for rats. There's tons of 'em. Annoying little buggers, even if they are adorable.)_

_It's strange really, I feel like somethings going to happen. Something big, bad, devistating, and wonderful, all at the same time! Maybe it's an earthquake...heh. My humor's sad, yeah? Maybe it's just 'cuz I'm not used to wrighting things (thoughts, feelings and all that other crap.) into a little book. _

_Maybe I'm just insane. '_

Jaden closed her tattered black book, that was usually used for poetry or doodles, and sighed heavily. She knew something was going to happen, but what?

The chains on her baggy black pants clanged together as she tromped down the hall to breakfast. Her black fishnet covered arm snaked it's way up to fix the strap of her velvet black tank top that proclaimed, 'Nevermore' in a loopy purple scrawl. The stunning ruby eyes of her silver raven pendant gleamed in the dim morning light, as did the fang that protruded over her blood red lower lip. She'd always had her fangs, she figured they were an inheretance...or a birth deffect. She flipped a piece of her short, spikey, chocolate brown hair out of her face. Today would be like any other day, full of ridicule, anger, and rejection by couples looking for kids. _'Stupid orphanage. I was doing fine on my own, pick-pocketing or not...' _her thoughts broke off as she realizied that...SHE WAS WALKING INTO A BLACK HOLE!

** 'What the hell! There's not supposed to be a gaping black hole there, that's where the nasty ass cafeteria supposed to be!' **Jaden thought in horror, watching the swirling black mass that had invaded the orphanage's cafeteria.

_**"Give in to the darkness!"**_

"What the! Who are you!"

_**"Be one with the darkness, only then can you acheive true strength!"**_

"Knock it off! Whoever you are, you're really creeping me out! If this is just some joke one of you are trying to pull it's not..."

_**"GIVE IN! LET YOUR POWER AWAKEN! JOIN ME IN THE PATH OF DESTRUCTION! CHOOSE YOUR KEYBLADE! OPEN THE DOOR CREED!"**_

"_STOP IT!" _Jaden screamed, clutching her head as intense pain went through it.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON, TELL ME! WHO ARE YOU, WHO'S CREED, AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS DOOR!"_

_**"CHOOSE NOW, GIRL. THE KEYBLADE TO UNLOCK PEOPLE'S HEARTS, OR THE KEYBLADE OF CHAOS AND LIGHT!"**_

"N..no more... I'M SICK OF LIVING IN THE DARK!"

A white light began to form around Jaden. Her dark brown hair grew longer, her ears pointed like an elfs, her eyes closed tight. Her clothes dissolved and beams of light formed a billowing white cotton dress that went down to her knees, a see through gold material formed flower like sleeves and long ruffles along the bottom of her dress. (I'm obsessed with clothes... ) A white bow with gold trim pulled her hair out of her face and a pair of flat white shoes formed over her feet.

Jaden's eyes shot open, revieling them to be molten gold.

_"You...You do not controle me. You have no power over me. I won't...I'm sick of... I...I REFUSE TO BE A SLAVE TO THE DARKNESS_!" Jaden's eyes glowed and light burst from her body, banishing all the darkness, and leaving her in a light, floating...floating almost endlessly...

_**Then-in my childhood, in the dawn**_

_**Of a most stormy life- was drawn**_

_**From every depth of good and ill**_

_**The mystery which binds me still:**_

_**From the torrent, or the fountain.**_

_**From the red cliff of the mountain,**_

_**From the sun that round me rolled**_

_**In it's autumn tint of gold,**_

_**From the lightning in the sky**_

_**As it passed me flying by,**_

_**From the thunder and the storm,**_

_**And the cloud that took the form**_

_**(When the rest of Heaven was blue)**_

_**Of a demon in my view.**_

"Alone"

Edgar Allan Poe

END


End file.
